


My Playlists of Stories

by LovelyMei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And my insecurities, Btw it's gender neutral, But it's more to the female side, F/M, I have other stories to work up, I have work to do, I'm sorry but the truth hurts, Inspired by my shitty day by the way, M/M, So why am I doing this?, Why am I doing this?, more tags to be added later on, oh well, there goes my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMei/pseuds/LovelyMei
Summary: Basically, it's just a bunch of stories of one-shot I think. Feel free to read y'all





	1. One Hell of a Day

You couldn’t remember how it all started to be honest.

You woke up to get ready and kiss Ignis in the cheek to greet him in the morning to start your day. You knew Ignis is already busy with being the Prince’s Advisor and all and today, so you decided to walk towards your school instead of him driving you there.

Oh how the universe had this planned sort out once you took down that path.

You were late. Dead late. You thought had woken really early and even said goodbye to Ignis as he went to his work while you kept preparing. You swore you check your time before doing your stuff and it read five in morning. So how did you manage to screw up and finish by seven?

Class doesn’t start by eight and it didn’t matter you that much if Ignis is the one who will be driving you to school but today you decided you didn’t and here you were, frantically searching your another pair of socks as if it had magically disappear. You couldn’t remember where you last put it but you were pretty sure it was in your hand few minutes ago. You sighed in frustration and decided to just use your shoes with naked feet. Gosh, it feels so comfortable without your socks.

Not wasting anymore time, you dashed out the door and hoping you get the train before it went away without you. Luckily it didn’t and you thanked the Astrals for it. Time passed as you went on your day and did your lessons like a good student and ate your lunch that Ignis had prepared for you.

You, out all people should know that the universe does not rest until the end of the day so it really caught you off guard when you feel unwell in the middle of eating while chatting with your friends. They shot you a concerned look. You reassure them its fine and went on with eating.

You could’ve told Ignis to lessen the portion amount of food because you recently got cured from your horrible sickness that eats away your appetite until it’s gone. It was horrible but you’re cured and you tried your best to gain back your appetite and try to eat more. During your early stages, one bite it all it takes for you to rush in the bathroom and vomit all of it while Ignis comfort you by your side. It was horrible indeed and it scarred you for life knowing you couldn’t eat one of Ignis’ delicious dishes.

Few weeks later and you’ve gotten better but still getting by and Ignis makes sure to take your time and give the right food to get your appetite back from that sickness. You never wanted to go back again but apparently, your stomach couldn’t handle it and so you rush to the nearest bathroom then vomit all of it as your friends only stand a distance away from you while hearing your nasty sounds and decided to leave you alone for now until you’re better.

Lunch ended and you’ve managed to get back on feet and walked back to class for your last two subjects and you swore you felt the heavy weight on your shoulder getting heavier on each step you took and felt like hell right now. Your friends immediately went to your side and suggested to go back home or at least rest in the nurse’s room but being the good student you are, you decided to stay and kept on going.

Oh how you were going to regret that.

It was as if the Astrals had more cruel plans up your sleeves and all it takes is to lure you in by thinking that this might not be the worst day at all. You had your assignments due today and the teacher decided to not give the lessons and let them do their own work to finish something else. Everyone cheered in joy and immediately went open up their laptop to finish it.  Thank to your past self that you suck it up and did your homework without rest until you were finished with the assignment. It was simple really but you were lazy so you had to cram your ideas last night within 3 hours just Ignis wouldn’t scold for being up so late.

You smiled proudly as you watched your friends panicked on making their assignments last minute. It’s a good thing you prepared early. All it needs is to go transfer the work to your thumb drive then went to the printing room, easier said than done right? Apparently, your old laptop that is still running good for the last seven years decides to shut down and leave you there with wide eyes in surprise and felt your heart broke in two and mentally screaming inside.

It’s fine, you have a backup on your friends’ laptop luckily. So you decided to be with your friends as they chat on and you started thinking on your work if you should make any changes before printing then gave it to your teacher. Once you got there, you made sure you had money and everything.

Most of your friends are done printing and you were the last person to do it. You asked your friend to lend their thumb drive and you swore your heart stopped when they said it’s still on their laptop and they didn’t know you need it until now. How can’t they not see you trailing behind them? Heck, you even crack a few jokes to them!

You sighed and just use your thumb drive instead and asked where her laptop was. It was back at the classroom which took a long route might you add and you had ten more minutes before the class ends and move on to the last subject. Your friends were no help either as you sighed stressfully then made a mad dash back to your classroom. It was the most intense run you have ever had in your life.

They were startled by your presence when you made a grand entrance to the classroom but you paid no attention to them as you quickly access your friends’ laptop and transfer all of your work to your thumb drive. Then you ran as fast as your legs can carry and arrived in the printing room under a minute. You were tired, panting heavily as if you ran marathon which you felt like you did and you looked like hell.

Everyone in the room gave you a silent look as you made your way to the printer and do your work. Your eyes widened when you checked the time and the last lesson had already ended. You rush to grab your things and just staple all of your work together and did a marathon run again towards your next class. It’s a good thing that you can hand in the assignments next to your classroom so you wouldn’t have to worry about being late.

Your friends had the same idea as well by putting their bags first on the classroom and handed in their work on the table. You were the first since everyone is still unsure about it but you didn’t care. You wanted to get this over with. So you handed in and went to the classroom and you noticed your seats were taken by some girl who didn’t want to sit at the unstable chair. Technically, you seated there and assigned to it but she protest and whines on how she didn’t want to grab the extra chair that is really far and tedious. You sighed and let her be and you carefully sit down the wobbly that was about to break at any moment. You huffed angrily as you cursed under your breath to your friend that you didn’t even knew you had such vulgar words.  The teacher arrived and noticed how your classmates aren’t back from handing their assignments. You knew what happened. Your friends wanted to stick together and so they waited all of them finished handing which earned scolding from a teacher for coming in so late. Technically, she arrived late in five minutes while we arrived in two minutes-my friend does the counting-and you were so pissed off right now with the teacher scolding at us and determined to mark us all absent.

We all protest on not doing that as we wanted to hand in our assignments and did our best to tell everything truthfully even admitting that we did this last minute. But nope, the teacher was really furious and marks us all absent. We all slumped as she begins the lecture like it was nothing. You badly wanted to stand up and blame the classmates that they came in so late because of loyalty to one another but you couldn’t. You can’t leave with a bad reputation.

You felt like about to cry with that is happening but you kept it in and just suck it up the whole day. You fell asleep and you didn’t exactly understand what was going on and the teacher in already inspecting each and every work. God, why! You started doing your work and take a few glances from your friends and try to understand what was going on. You managed thankfully but the teacher knew and scolded you sleeping in. At least you answered perfectly.

The class ended bittersweet and you all packed to go home but you unfortunately had to wait for Ignis to arrive which you had received not so long ago that he had some errands to do and you can wait for him or text him that you can go home by yourself. You didn’t want to walk back home so you decided to rest at the library and wait for Ignis to arrive.

You thought a nap would sound nice since all the stress that kept piling up to you but unfortunately you have slept an hour in an uncomfortable position by letting you rest your eyes on your arm and so when you woke abruptly by Ignis calling you, everything was a blur. Quite literally. You couldn’t see anything! You knew you had slept wrongly but you were too tired to care and now here you were, trying to adjust your eyes as you listened to Ignis voice that he is coming by. You thanked and hung up as you packed your stuff and went outside to wait for him.

You can see finally but with that’s out of the way, another cruel punishment sent by the gods on giving you the worst headache ever. You groaned in pain as you took the nearest spot to sit down and wait for the pain to subside. What did you exactly do to make the Astrals hate you!

Ignis arrived thankfully, earning a few jealously looks from your friends on how you were so lucky to have him as your boyfriend and you took it with pride. You put your things in the back then sat in the front as you immediately let out a huge sigh.

“Something bothering you dear?” He asked as he started driving towards home. You kept silent as if the pain will bother you if you tried to talk but you did gave him a reassuring smile when he glance at you quickly before turning back to focus on the road.

“Maybe later, I want to take a nap first.” If you knew how fragile you sounded, you would felt Ignis saddened by your state. He can obviously tell you had a bad day. With the way you look and how stress is written all over your face. Heck, he can tell you’re too weak to do anything with the way how your voice sounded to him. It clenches his heart painfully. Ignis hummed in reply anyway.

“Sure.” He gripped the wheel tight as he drove back home and started thinking on how he should treat you today. Clearly, you need to vent all the anger out. He knew how much of a hard worker you are and always never even stressed about it one bit because you’re lazy but managed to get a good grade.

But this time, you were knocked out today.

By the time you woke up, you were lying on something soft and warm. You groaned and opened your eyes slowly. You were back in your bedroom. Ignis must have carried you here. You’re quite surprised actually seeing as how you could jolt awake when you finally arrived somewhere but you didn’t budge nor aware that Ignis carried you all the way. The thought of it makes you feel guilty since you knew how much stuff he had to carry from his jobs and you had your own to carry as well. You groaned as you rub your temples. You searched for your phone and it was beside the table. So you checked to see it was already seven in the night.

Have you slept that long?

Nonetheless you stood up as you switch on the lamp as you swung your legs to the floor and you felt something. You looked down to see rose petals trailing all the way out to your bedroom. What could Ignis been doing? So you followed the trail of roses as you yawned sleepily and it leads you to a dining room. You were shocked to see the candlelight brighten the room in the dark with your favorite meal set on your table and Ignis standing beside the table with a smile on his face.

“Ignis.” The first words you spoke from all this sudden surprise from him as it still leaves you dazed. He only chuckled lightly as he approached you and rub circles on your when he stand behind you.

“You have been pushing yourself too far my dear. You deserved to be spoiled.” He said lowly to your ear when you can feel his breath ghosting your neck that made you shiver in a pleasant way. You turned to face him to give him your smile as you kiss him on the lip.

“All for me?” He hummed as he buried his head against your neck between your shoulders while wrapping his arms around you as he swayed the both of you gently. You couldn’t but felt warm by his gestures and let yourself sink in these moments before he pulled back and led you to your seat.

You thanked him as he helped you sit down then he sat across. You felt yourself getting hungry when you drooled at his dish. It was even your favorite. But your smile faded when the thought of throwing up like your lunch came flooded and your appetite is slowly eating away. It seems that Ignis can read your mind because he spoke up.

“We can always save it for another time.” Your head shot up at the statement and you shook your head frantically in denial. No, he spends on making this dish for you and you couldn’t waste. Plus, you’ve been bitching about not eating because of your appetite so you might as well to force your stomach to suck it up.

“And let this food gone waste, heck no!” You said and take a piece from it. The smell is begging you to just eat and the food looks appetizing indeed but you fear that you might vomit all over again once you bite. Nonetheless, you ate it and took a bite. Ignis was watching you carefully and you tried your best not to gagged because of your stomach couldn’t take it.

“Dear…” Your eyes were filled with determination but your action gave it away as you almost gagged on the food. Ignis was already on the edge of the seat, ready to be by your side but you swallowed it immediately and laughed at your dumb actions.

“I think we should take this another time. I’m sorry.” You heard him breathe a sigh of relief and nodded.

“It’s alright, I would rather see you happy than to force yourself to eat it.” You looked at your food and frown when you just wasted another dish like your lunch but Ignis reassures you that it will take some time and he gladly to help you out.

He then carried you all the way to the bathroom after attempting to eat your dinner. You insist to Ignis that you can walk yourself to the bathroom but he stubbornly denied it and just carry you there. You sighed in defeat and just let him. When you both arrived, the bath tub was filled with petals floating on top of the water with scented candles to fill in the room. You smirked at him and he just caresses your cheek.

“I’ll let you take your time.” You nodded as he went out and close the door behind you as you began to strip down all of your clothes. You approached to the bathtub and dip in your hand to feel the temperature. You hated warm showers from your horrible mistakes of taking the hot showers during your past and it scarred you for life so you stick to cold showers ever since then.

You sighed in relief as the waters aren’t warm or even too cold. You should thank Ignis for this. So you dipped in and let out a sigh of relief when you sink in the bathtub. You let yourself immersed in the feeling and take your time to scrub your body with care. Soon you were finished and you got out as you dried yourself in towels and changed in your night clothing.

You got out seeing Ignis has already made the bed and already changed for the night. You smiled as you approach to him and he leaned down to capture your lips. You giggle lightly as you both started making out lovingly. It went on a few moments with the warm hands tugging at your hair to pull you closer and letting out a whine from the harsh tug as you run down your hands roaming at his body to feel his well-build chest from all the training he did.

He pulled away much to your disappointment but he only winked at you which made your heart skipped a beat. He then pulled you close and you can feel his breath hitting against your neck and you hummed happily as he began stroking your hair.

“Care to tell me?” You nodded as you buried yourself against his chest to breathe in the scent that you always love. It always calm you down whenever you feeling down or you feel lonely without him and sometimes, you liked wearing his clothes and Ignis find it adorable when you're wearing one to sleep.

You yelped when he suddenly lifted you off the floor and laughed when he carried you to bed then set you down gently. Ignis chuckled quietly when he finally sees you happy from all of that stress and it made his whole day better. You laughter died as you gaze up to meet Ignis hovering over you with emerald eyes staring back at you. You crept up a smile while gently take off his glasses then setting it down near the table and started caresses his cheek. He leaned in to your as he hummed and you swore you saw the faintest smile and it really made your face heat up just by the sight of it. You continued with your caress with both of your hands until you pulled him closer.

He snaked his arms around waist and rolled over just so you both could lay down facing each other. Ignis switched off the lamp and you inched yourself closer to him as you started rambling about your day. Ignis listened to every word you spat out that is filled with stress and anger as you tried to not just scream right at his face. Until you started crying and Ignis held you tighter as he whispers sweet nothings to you to calm you down. Ignis quietly placed his finger on your chin to lift your head up to gaze at him and then peppers you with kisses all over your face.

It felt like all of the emotions you’ve kept it in finally washed away with Ignis’ affection towards you and you cried even more but not because of the stress you had. You felt like the luckiest person to have ever ended up with him. The most caring man in the world that it made you wonder how such a person like you could you ended up with him.

You felt his hand on your cheek while wiping the tears away as you gaze up to stare deep into his eyes.

“I always be here for you.” You smiled and kiss him on the lips before drifting off sleep with Ignis held you for the night without letting you go.


	2. Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Prompto but I felt like I didn't put to much effort on my baby boy especially the ending. I'm sorry but I'm still new on trying to write this one shot kind of thing but I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> Enjoy reading y'all

You hated taking pictures.

Every time Prompto takes a picture of you; you grabbed the nearest person like Noct and hid behind them as he took the picture at the last second. It made him sad but you explained to him how you really didn’t like taking pictures. He wants to know why but every time he did, he saw how your eyes filled with sadness and decided not to push it any further.

You all had come back from the hunting and got your reward from the tipster as Gladio suggested that we all should camp since there is camp spot nearby. Prompto mostly whined and Noctis joined as well as he complained how we all have to sleep on a rock considering this guy can sleep basically anywhere.

You didn’t mind actually as long as you can get to eat one of Ignis’ delicious dishes except when it comes to sleeping in one tent. Honestly, one time you had to sleep outside since someone decided to slap you in the face (Gladio) and it you can’t bear with it anymore with the constant shifting and snores that make you want to strangle them. It made everyone panicked when they saw you outside sleeping as soon as they woke up. They made a mental note to let you sleep beside anyone but Gladio.

You all set up a camp, you mostly help Ignis with the dinner and you laughed at his pun when you talked about food. Then you froze when you heard a snap that sounded like a camera. You turned your back and see Prompto with a smile on his face as if he achieved something great. You felt Ignis turned back as well.

“Bet you didn’t see that one coming!” You started to feel anxiety building as you set down the plates.

“Prom I-“

“Told ya that you wouldn’t notice.”

"Please the pic-“

“You looked really good-“

“Please delete those pictures Prompto! I fucking hate it!” You blurted out in anger. You then realized your sudden outburst as you clasped your mouth in shock. You notice how Gladio stopped nailing down the tent and Noctis to whatever he was doing while Prompto just stood there surprised by your anger.

You gritted your teeth as you hugged yourself. Tears started prickling at your eyes as you ran away. You hear Prompto calling out for you but you ignored. You knew you shouldn’t be out this late with the daemons coming but you didn’t care. You wanted to let out your emotions for now.

You have arrived to somewhat a fishing spot and it made you laugh a little knowing you can tell Noct that you found somewhere to fish and hang out here whenever. You went to the edge of the pier and sat down with your legs dangling on the water. It’s so quiet and peaceful. It calms you down and felt a bit better. But you did feel a bit guilty knowing you felt Prompto and everyone confused on what happened.

They do know how you hated getting your pictures taken and they respected that and you couldn’t possibly be mad at Prompto because of how happy he looks but you determined to get out his sight and yet he managed to take a few shots from you. You really didn’t like it and so you delete the pictures that have you in it in the middle of the night while Prompto is sleeping. You did feel bad but you felt it’s not worth getting your pictures taken.

You aren’t really worth to be taken at.

“Hey.” You jumped from your seat when you heard an all too familiar voice. You quickly wiped the tears away and gave a smile to Noct. You greeted him as you scoot over to give space to seat beside you. Then it went silent as you both enjoyed the view as the sun sets down. You know Noct too well and you know how he wants to speak up.

“Go ahead and tell me that I’m an asshole.” You spoke up as you lifted your legs up to hug them closer to your face so that you can bury yourself in it. You heard him chuckles and slap your back lightly as you gasp.

“I’m not going to, we already know you are.” You gaze up to look at him with a confused look on your face. True, with your attitude towards them and how you acted like a big meanie and sassy character makes them cursed out on how you’re such a douche. You admitted it and somehow they’re still by your side. This makes you wonder…

“Why do you guys still hang out with me?” You asked. Noct just shrugged as he looks up to see the sky’s getting dark and the stars are already coming out. You looked up as well as you giving him the time to think.

“Because you’re fun to hang out with.” You shook your head as you recalled back the first day you met Noctis.

“I called you gay and verbal abuse you since junior high.” You said as you frowned at the memories. You still remember as clear as the day. How you approach to him as he was surrounded by a bunch of girls gushing over him while he ignored them. Then you called to his name with the loudest voice ever and called him ‘gay’. You honestly don’t know how you became friends after that. He nodded in agreement. “But why?” You asked as you tear your gaze away from stargazing to glance at him.

“Remember when you cried alone in the bench? You needed someone and so I stick beside you ever since.” I nodded as I raised my eyebrow. You remember so well at that. Your friends betrayed you when you heard them talking behind your back on how they wanted to be your friend because of your grades. So you sat alone in the bench to replay those insults from your friends. Noctis noticed you as he sat beside you then asked what’s wrong. You didn’t want him to get involved since you bullied him and not wanting him to see you vulnerable. But he stayed until you break down into tears as he hugged you closer. You became close ever since .You chuckled at the memory.

“Well the villain has to pay the price. I’m the bully Noct and I bullied Prompto when he was a kid…” You felt the tears pricking at your eyes as Noct scoot closer and wrapped his arm around you and let your head lay on his shoulder.

“I called him fat and humiliate him in front of everyone and look where it got me, no friends and all alone.” Your voice crack when you mumble out the last part. “I deserved this.” You started getting all teary-eyed and Noct just pulls you closer as he pats your head.

“Why don’t you ask Prompto about it?” You looked down at your reflection as you can recall back the past, you bullying Prompto. How you laughed at him for fat and who always sits alone. How you humiliate him in front of everyone by tricking him and made him the joke at the class. How your friends pushed you at the first floor and you fell into the fountain below and only to be sent to the hospital. How everyone started avoiding as you getting more aggressive than ever. How everyone started spreading rumors about you.

You are a villain and you played that role for the hero to rise and defeat you. You were born this way because no one in your family ever appreciates you.

You didn’t know you were crying until Noct just wipes away the tears and helps you get up. You turn to look at him as he gave you a reassuring nod. You crept up a smile and he helped you escort back to haven.

“Just ask him about it and you’ll know why.” You nodded as you both finally made it to Haven. All of them were worried. Especially Prompto who’s almost into tears when he saw you alright and not a scratch to be seen. He hugged you tight as if you’ll be gone when he lets go. You reassure him it’s fine and that you aren’t worth to be waiting.

You’ve known Prompto ever since Junior High. You were an excellent student but a bully as you lower one self’s esteem to the people or humiliating them in public. But you were popular, well-known for your academics and also your attitude. Yet it didn’t stop them from being friends with you.

You saw Prompto as another victim as he was doing his own thing, browsing through the pictures from his camera and you had an idea to bully him. So you whispered your plan to your friends and they started approaching Prompto to distract him. While they were busy distracting him. You sneaked up behind him and snatched his beloved camera away from his grasp and started announcing the whole classroom to take a look from his camera. Prompto tried his best but you pushed him and started fat shaming him as you went on to scroll his pictures.

That’s when you saw it.

He had pictures of you and your first instinct was to call him a freak and smash his camera to the ground. Everyone had seen the pictures and started agreeing with you as they kept throwing insults at him. It left him crying and so he left the classroom and you felt satisfied with another victim getting bullied by you. So you went on like it was nothing.

Prompto didn’t come the next day.

It made you worried if you went too far but you shook your head as you focus on your studies but days eventually turns to months and everyone started gossiping about you on how you went too far. You knew you did but it was too late to apologize. You really did felt bad for him.

Eventually when you got pushed on the first floor and fell into the fountain, rumors started to spread about you attempting a suicide. They were wrong, your friends pushed you for fun they might say and laughed at you as you passed out.

Now everyone avoids you as you became aggressive and meaner to the people. But you gave up on bullying on others as you didn’t want another victim to end up like Prompto. Not anymore. So you were alone -except Noct who still stays by your side- the rest of the junior high till high school till graduation. You still remember how you became a bully. Because of your families verbally abuse you saying you were not better, perfect, an outcast.

This is why you bullied other whose lives are so perfect than yours while you struggle to live up to families’ expectation knowing they won’t.

And is the reason why you don’t want to take pictures because it brings back when you discovered pictures of you in Prompto’s camera. It brings back the haunted memories that you don’t want to recall.

Of course, when you’re in high school, Prompto had changed so much when you avoided him in all your life. He looked different. In fact, he was more attractive and it made you surprised by it. He didn’t recognize you when Noctis introduce you to him because you had changed as well and so does your appearance. You strived to become a better person but the past kept haunting you. Even though you tried to become a better person, the past still haunts you back to break you apart.

“Can I talk to you?” Prompto asked while you look up from your empty plate that Ignis gladly take it away from you. You thanked Ignis as you nodded at Prompto. He then took your wrists and takes you far away from them so that they won’t hear your conversation with Prompto. You glance at Noct one more time as he nodded. You gulped and tear your gaze away from as you can focus on Prompto.

It’s not that far but it’s out of their sight and still safe from the daemons. Prompto lets go of his grip from you as he turned to glance at you. You couldn’t but feel entranced the way his eyes shine with pure adoration. It made you all happy inside.

But as of right now, the awkward tension in the air is more obvious than it should since you snapped at Prompto for taking pictures of you and you decided to apologize to him once and for all. You subconsciously glance down at your feet that it has been shuffling ever since. You clenched your fist as you take a deep breath and gather all the courage to speak up.

“Prom, I’m sorry!”

“I’m sorry for everything!”

You both said at the same time which made you both got surprised at the statement. You then both argue on whom to go first. Eventually Prompto decided to break up then blurted out his words.

“I’m sorry for taking a picture of you! I didn’t mean to push it far!” He then bowed to you and you were startled indeed by his actions as it only serves to pierce another arrow of guilt straight to your heart. You didn’t want Prompto to think that it was his fault for making you snapped at him. Heck, you didn’t want him to assume that you were mad at him.

You approach to him as you placed your hand on his shoulder and gently raised him up from bowing. His eyes trailed to yours and you swore you felt your breath hitched just by staring at his face so close but you let it slide since telling him the truth is more important than your feelings.

“It wasn’t your fault to begin with Prom…” He then stood up straight as you slowly pull back your hand, disappointed that you couldn’t touch him more. You take a step back as you inhaled. Should you tell him? That you were the one who bullied him? What would he say? Would he be angry? Does he knows this all the time and decided to play around and left you behind? You prefer the latter to be honest since you already being used to isolation.

“Then what is…” He mumbled out as you clenched you fist. You didn’t look at him in the eye, afraid that it will make things harder so you look down to your feet.

“I hated it because…I was the one who bullied you.” You felt his breath hitched and you continued explaining he throw a fit of rage towards you. You needed to get this out before it gets worse. You needed him to know how much of a monster you are.

“I was the one who bully you during Junior High, who is a snobby brat that targets the weak and always verbal abuse because they knew that their life is so much better than them and who…” You felt your voice about to crack with your tears swelling up in your eyes and you force yourself to look up in the sky without looking at Prompto to hold back the tears.

“Made your life shitty.” You shut your eyes as if you’re done with everything and wanted to go back the things were.  You wanted to cry but you can’t. Because, you weren’t the victim here, Prompto is. After all, villains don’t cry…

You expect Prompto to just slap at you or mad at you for all of that harsh treatment you gave. You expected him to just leave you behind and never talk to you anymore as if you were a stranger to him. You were ready for anything, any negative remarks from him.

“I know.”

You didn’t expect for Prompto to say that.

Your eyes went wide open in surprise as if you hadn’t expected to just let it pass by or maybe he knew all along and wanted to act along and wait at the right moment to break you. That would probably be better since you deserved for all the actions you did in the past.

Your turned you gaze back at Prompto who smiled as if he knew what was coming before looking down at the ground. You titled your head at him as he finds it hard to form a sentence while rubbing at the back of his neck.

“How do I say this? Uh, I knew it all along because I always recognize you by your face.” You felt yourself surprised at this. How come he didn’t take that opportunity to take his revenge when we first met? As if Prompto knows what I’m thinking –and he probably did- he continued talking.

“I was about to pay you back for all the things you did but then I remembered…” He approach to you as you noticed he took out something from his pocket. He then stood beside you as he showed you the picture and you gasped. It was you as a kid. You sat in the bench all alone as the kids ignored you. If you squint hard enough, you could see the tears coming out. You then remembered.

This was during the rumor spread.

“I took the opportunity to show it around the school but when I hesitate when I saw how vulnerable almost as if you were…” You looked up to him as you noticed he bit his lip.

“An outcast.” You felt your heart tug and you clutched your arms closer along with pictures.

“I know what you did was unforgivable but I can’t help myself since we’re on the same page.” He then gently take ahold of your arms as you winced by the contact but you let him as if you were paralyzed by his touch. You wanted him to stop, especially with how his fingers are attempting to roll up your sleeves.

“But you’ve got to remind yourself that you had someone to look up for you.” You held back a sob as he reveals your exposed arm that was filled with cuts bruises. Some were fresh, some were deep and some form into a scar.

“Because I love you.” Something inside you snapped. You threw your arms over him, letting go of the pictures as you broke into tears with your head burying against his neck. He held you tight in comfort as he gently rub your back to help you calm down or at least let you wail out your tears.

“I’m sorry!” You cry out as he just held you even tighter. “But every day I woke up, I tried to convince myself that I wasn’t worth being with you because…” You gripped his hair when you let your fingers trailed up to his neck. “How could you love someone who doesn’t love themselves?” You kept on crying as he let you spill it all. You were a wreck but you damn sure that it makes you a whole lot better.

It took you for an hour for what it seems like an eternity until he pulled you back as he wiped the tears away using his thumbs as your crying finally settled down with a few minor hiccups and sobs. He chuckles at your state but started leaning in closer to your face.

“Because…”

A peck on your cheek.

“I like how your plump cheeks brighten up when I compliment you…”

Another on the side near your forehead.

“How cute it is to have a beauty mark on your face even though you tried to hide it”

It was awkward but you found it cute when he pecks your eyebrow.

“How your scar will be a reminder that you are a strong person that I have ever met.”

Then he kissed you softly on your lips as you were caught by surprise but you soon melted into the kiss. He then pulled away and looked at you with those hungry eyes of those that make you want to kiss him more.

“And how I can finally claim you as mine,” He said in a soft whisper as he pulled you in close and you crept up a smile. You felt your heartbeat quicken along with the comforting rhythm of his heartbeat when you lay your head against his chest.

You cry once more as you buried yourself in his embrace all the while letting out a breath of relief.

“Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending was 'meh' but I tried my best here guys.


End file.
